school chapter 1
by Jasmine Cullen aka Jazzy
Summary: Nessie starts off at school with jacob, alice and jasper but what happens when one particular boy threatens to hurt jacob when the boy himself is hiding a secret taht will take the cullens by storm.


**Hey ppl this is my first chapter plz read review if u like and fav. Thanks for reading bye Also if you didn't know Henderson lake is in BC canada and I have no clue what the population is I only know it's a rainy town**

**Love Jazzy (my real name is jasmine but I go by jazzy) **

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and today is my first day of school I have jacob by my side and I am only 9 years old but I look 18. I'm in my junior year with my amily by my side.. My dad edward is a doctor with my grandpa Carlisle and my mom is a teacher, Esme stays at home and takes care of things. The worst part of going is school is I actually have to talk instead of showing people images. "Come on Nessie first day of school wake up time." I groaned and turned over. "Come on Nessie don't make me get water." I kept my eyes closed and I felt Jacob's arms wrap around me and lift me into the air. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob starring at me. I closed the two inches between our faces and pressed my lips to his. His lips molded against mine and he kissed me full of passion and joy before pulling away slowly. I opened my eyes and smiled. "Come on Nessie get dressed before the shopping maniac comes in."

I nodded. "Hey I'm not a shopping maniac!" Jacob and I laughed and he set me down on the floor. I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue jean shorts and a red "forget princess I want to be a vampire t-shirt" "I love the shirt Renesmee."

"Thanks Alice." I sometimes hated living in a house of vampires and a werewolf nothing was kept secret. I got up and went into the livingroom where everyone was and dad smiled at me. I smealt some wonderful smelling food and got a plate full of sausage, eggs and toast with peanut butter. Jacob had about three times what I had and I ate keeping my eyes off Jake or I'd lose my appetite.

As soon as I was done I put my dish in the sink and went upstairs to get my school bag and put my ipod in it. I slung my bag over my shoulder. Emmett and Rosalie lived down the road and didn't work or go to school. We wanted to stay here a while. Alice and Jasper went to school with us because Alice looked a bit young to be working and Jasper wanted to be with Alice.

I went into the car beside Jacob and put mky bag in the back. Alice and Jasper were taking the porshe. Jacob leaned over and kissed my lips softly before pulling out of th driveway onto the road. He took my hand and it was a fifteen minute drive to the school.

As soon as I stepped out of the car people starred at me. Jacob came by my side took my hand and we went forward together. "Hi are you Renesmee and I assume Jake?" We nodded and the girl nodded. "Welcome to Henderson Lake. If you love rain you'll love it here." She smiled and Jake moved his hand from mine to around my shoulder.

"We love rain." I smiled evene though it wasn;t particularily true. I turned to see Alice and Jasper coming into the school parking lot. Some guy came near us and he looked like bad news

"Hey I run this school got that Joke and what is it lockness monster so stay out of my face and I'll stay out of yours."

"NO way and the names are Jake and Renesmee. Also you should be the one watching your back not us." The guy only smirked and I saw his friends show up behind him. Jake pulled out his cell and I knew Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam and Leah would be there if he needed them.

"Yo this guy thinks he can beat us up."

"I don't think I know." I pulled Jake's arm not wanting him to get hrut or damage his secret.

"Come on Jake he's not worth it."

"Ya Jake I'm not worth it wimp." I stepped forward and slapped the guy across the face I knew it hurt because of me being a half vampire and all. He smirked as if it didn't hurt but I kenw it did. Jake and I turned awaya nd I heard him scream in pain. That bruise would appear soon. Alice and Jasper came beside us and Alice smiled at me.

"Good job." I smiled and Jasper looked less nervous. In the last 9 years he'd learned to handle his blood craving very well. The bell rang and we headed in. Luckily Alice Jasper , mom and dad managed to persuade the principle to put me and Jasper in the same homeroom class and most of our classes were the same. I only had english without him.

I put a hand up to Jake's face and showed him I had no clue which locker I had. He laughed slightly and Alice told me it was number 524 I went to the locker and put in my combonation which I luckily remembered. I grabbed my bindor and Jake walked me to English. I smiled and he wnet off to his other class.

**This is my first chapter I'll submit soon enjoy :) **


End file.
